New Kiddy Witch, Katie!
is the fifth episode of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires. Summary The episode begins when Courtney spots a witch abusing Jamie. She grabs the witch, who introduces herself as Katrina Czekolada. Katie, which is what people call her, is a prodigy (she's a freshman, by the way) at only 6 years old! However, Katie's true intention is to destory Yokai Academy! Chris becomes Keira, Outer Moka becomes Inner Moka, and Courtney becomes Kurai, but the little witch is stronger than the 3 combined! However, Jamie saves the day by revealing her true vampiric self, Jane Roberts, and defeats Katie! Later, Katie gives up her evil ways and offers to help Chris, Courtney, Moka and Jamie whenever they need it. Introduction to these Characters: Jane Roberts, Katie Czekolada Characters *Jamie Roberts *Jane Roberts *Katie Czekolada *Courtney Hēisè *Chris Kimochi *Moka Akashiya *Keira Kimochi *Kurai Hēisè Episode Part 1 Courtney: *running down the halls of the school* Gottagettomydormgottagettomydormgottagetto- *slams against the wall, causing her to fall* Ow. Girl with lemon-lime hair: Have you heard? Girl with cyan hair: About what? Courtney: *listens to the conversation* Girl with lemon-lime hair: About the new girl. Girl with cyan hair: Oh, yeah! I hear she's supposed to be in grade school! Girl with lemon-lime hair: Wow, a prodigy, other than Kimochi-san and Roberts-san.... Girl with cyan hair: Jamie's a prodigy? Girl with lemon-lime hair: Well, duh! She skipped a whole year! But the new girl has skipped all of elementary school and middle school! Girl with cyan hair: No way! Courtney: *walks away, the other way of where she was running* A new kid? A prodigy? I haven't seen anyone who's that young. ???: HELP ME!!!!! *Courtney follows the yell, and it turns out it was just Jamie, getting abused by a red-haired witch* ???: Hehe.... Jamie: SOMEONE GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME!!!! Courtney: *grabs the girl* Please don't touch Jamie, little witch. ???: The name's Katrina Czekolada! But everyone calls me Katie! Courtney: Okay, Katie..... *puts Katie down* Hey, aren't you that 6-year-old prodigy that I heard two girls talk about? Katie: Yup! I know everything! I am so smart, I was placed in highschool! Jamie: *whispering to Courtney* She might be scared. Katie: I heard that! And no, I'm not scared! *Courtney and Jamie are now gone* Katie: *pouty face* Aw crap! I was left alone! *evil smile* Well, I'll see how those two like it if I take over Yokai Academy! *evil laugh* Part 2 *After school* *Jamie and Moka walk outside* Moka: So there was a weird girl who was abusing you? Jamie: Yeah. It was that prodigy everyone was talking about..... ???: WUAH-HAHAHA! Moka: What the? Jamie: Sounds like Katie! Moka: Really?! Jamie: Moka-sempai! Let's go! *runs off* Moka: *follows Jamie* *Katie is using magic to destory the school when the girls arrive* Jamie: You! Katie: *turns around to see Moka and Jamie and grins evilly* You two are too late. I'm about to destory Yokai Academy once and for all! *Suddenly, Chris and Courtney show up* Chris: So that's the witch that you told me about, Courtney?! Courtney: Yeah! We better stop it! *removes rosary and becomes Kurai* Chris: Me too! *removes rosary and becomes Keira* Moka: *removes rosary and becomes Inner Moka* Katie: Wow. A Succubus and 2 vampires. But that won't be enough to stop me! *waves wand and a beam comes out of it and hits Kurai and Keira* Inner Moka: D....dang it...... Jamie: Kurai! Keira! *grabs rosary* I better reveal my true vampire self: Jane Roberts! *pulls rosary and becomes a vampire with long, red hair* Jane: Well then... Inner Moka: .....Jamie! Katie: A vampire! Part 3 Jane: Sorry to have kept you waiting. Katie: Waiting.....for what? Jane: Waiting for you to know your place. Inner Moka: That's my line >.< Jane: *punches Katie to the ground* Katie: It hurts..... *attempts to stand, but faints in defeat* *Kurai, Keira, Inner Moka and Jane put their rosarys back on, and they become their outer selves* Jamie: *sees the unconscious Katie* Mental note, never hurt a little girl. Moka: Unless that little girl is evil. *In the nurse's office the next day* Katie: *regains consciousness* What...happened? Chris: Thank god! You're awake! Katie: Everyone.......I'm sorry I alomst destoryed the school.... Chris, Courtney, Moka: Apology accepted! Jamie: *at the same time* I don't accept your apology. Katie: *frowns* Say that again, and I'll touch your boobs again. Jamie: Okay, okay! I forgive you! Katie: Anyway, I'll make it up to all of you by helping in a pinch. Okie-dokie? Chris: Sure. Why not? Courtney: All right. Moka: I guess so. Jamie: You bet! :D End of episode! Category:Episodes of Rosario + Vampire; The Next Big Vampires Category:Episodes Category:Christina's stuff